All Sorts Of Drabbles
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for many things. Features all the NextGen kids! And NextGen OC's. Chapter one; 16 Drabbles about Lily Luna/Naomi Malfoy. Two: MinervaUmbridge.
1. LilyNaomi

**AN:** So These are a bunch of unrelated (mostly) drabbles that are really two small to put in a chapter each. There written for multiple things; which are all explained at the bottom. I had them all in their own chapters in a story "100 Drabbles of Awesome" but decided to do this instead. Hope you enjoy. (They are all 100 words or more : 3)

_Confession_

"I have something to confess," she whispered to her friend, Naomi Malfoy one summer night while they were laid in bed.

"What is it?" Naomi asked, tilting her head, her pale blonde hair shining in the moonlight.

"I…" the older girl stuttered, she leaned in and captured the younger Slytherin into a kiss full of passion. Naomi was surprised but kissed back. Neither girl pulled away until both of them were completely breathless. "I like you."

Naomi smiled, "Really?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I have for a while."

Naomi nodded, "I like you too, ever since forever."

Lily laughed, "Forever, huh?"

Naomi licked her tongue out, "Shut up."

Lily smiled, "Guess my confession was a good one then?"

Naomi laughed at the change of topic and nodded.

*****ASOD*****

_Crushes_

Ever since I got to this school all I can think about is my stupid crush on her! It's infuratating! I hate that I like her, I hate that she don't even notice me! And most of all, I hate that this inner dialogue isn't even in quotations! "There we go! Like I was saying, I hate that I have a stupid crush."

"Lily, what are you doing?" Albus asked, coming into her dorm.

"Albus! I'm online venting about my crush on…never mind!" Lily said, putting her camera down.

Albus smirked, "On who? On who?"

Lily glared, "Get out Albus your violating my privacy!"

Albus scoffed, causing his little sister to throw a pillow at him. There was never a dull day in the Potter house.

*****ASOD*****

_Halloween?_

"Did you say chocolate? CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" Lily yelled looking at Naomi. She was wearing a sea green fish costume with light green fins, a purple male's shirt over it and green contacts were in her eyes. She was also holding chocolate candy bars in a pumpkin cauldron.

Naomi laughed, "What are you doing, Lily?"

Lily giggled, "Getting ready for Halloween! I'm being the chocolate fish on Spongebob!"

Naomi shook her head, "You are impossible Lily Luna Potter!"

Lily smirked, "Of course I am, I'm a Potter!"

*****ASOD*****

_Be Who You Are_

_Dear Lily,_

_I know your grandparents aren't supportive of your choices, but there just old fashioned. They will come around in time. As for your father and I, we could care less if you liked Unicorns and flying chairs, we love you no matter what._

_Love_

_Mum_

Lily looked at the letter, half with joy, and half with sorrow. She was glad that her mother and father were supportive of her sexuality. However, she was still saddened to find out that her grandparents weren't all that pleased, they probably though she was sinning. Nevertheless, she didn't regret telling them. She wanted to truly be her.

*****ASOD*****

_Darkness_

Ten-year-old Naomi Malfoy was sobbing into her pillow when she got home from Muggle London with her older sister, Bella. Her brother was in the living room with his best friend Albus and her best friend Lily was nervously fussing over her.

"What's wrong, Nao?" She asked wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"I just don't get it, Lily. She made her dark; I refuse to believe otherwise. The wrong person is in Askzban." Naomi said, hugging her pillow tighter.

"I know," Liky whispered rubbing calming circles in the younger girls back, kissing her cheek. Unknowing that just three years from then they would be in the same situation, with totally different circumstances. "But she did kill those people."

Naomi shook her head, she knew she did. She had been there for Pete's sakes! But she refused to think Bella Malfoy would have been anything like she was without the influence of their mother.

*****ASOD*****

_Normal_

Lily Potter always knew she was different, ever since she was a little girl. She never liked girl's toys, like dolls and Barbies. No, she simply liked boy's toys, like action figures and trucks. When she was 13 and figured out that she liked girls, not boys, it didn't come as a surprise to anyone.

When she was fifteen, she went on her first date with none other than Naomi Malfoy, her best friend. Naomi took her out onto the grounds, and they laid and watched the stars in the moonlight after sunset. For once in her life, Lily Potter felt normal and that's really all she ever wanted.

*****ASOD*****

_Whispers_

Kill her, they whisper, and I shake my head. No! I shout in my head, I love her!

She'll only hurt you, Naomi; kill her, the dreadful voices whisper; it's amazing how a whisper can change everything. I was feeling fine until they came back. I look over at Lily and sigh; I'm afraid that someday I'll listen and hurt her. I'm terrified of that. However, she knows about my schizophrenia, yet she still stayed, and I love her for that. I'll always love her.

Whispered voices at my ear, Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear

*****ASOD*****

_Broken Trust_

"I trusted you!" I screamed at her, tears streaming down my eyes.

She was crying as well, but it didn't bother me at all. "I-I know, I'm so sorry!"

"You SLEPT with my COUSIN; you don't get to be sorry!" I shouted at her. She promised me there was nothing going on with her and Dominique; clearly I shouldn't have trusted her.

"Will you ever forgive me?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"No, I don't think I will. Even if I do, I'll never trust you again."

Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the crack in the reflection.

*****ASOD*****

_Revenge_

She's better known For the things that she does, On the mattress, whoa, Soon she's gonna find, Stealing other people's toys, On the playground won't, Make you many friends.

I couldn't believe she slept with my cousin; she's such a slut! We were in a committed relationship…Or I thought we were. I was hurt; I wanted her to hurt. So I did the only thing I could think of doing.

"I want you," I whispered in Scorpius' ear, with a playful smirk. She sleeps with my cousin, I sleep with her brother. I thought to myself as I started to kiss Scorpius.

She should keep in mind; there is nothing I do better than revenge.

*****ASOD*****

_Love_

I'm lying in bed with my best friend, Naomi Malfoy. We just had a heated make-out session, and I'm so confused. I can't be gay, can I? I'm 15, how am I supposed to know that yet? When I was kissing her, I felt amazing, better than I did when I kissed any of my old boyfriends. Maybe I am gay… All I know is I'mm the happiest person in the world right now; completely and totally over joyed.

Naomi looks up at me and smiles, "I love you, you know that right?"

I nod, "Yeah, I love you too."

Naomi is silent for a minute, "What does this mean?"

I shrug, "I want to be with you."

*****ASOD*****

_Dreams_

I shot up in bed and started to cry; Naomi wrapped her arms around me and cooed loving words into my ear. I took a deep breath, looking at her.

"Did you have that dream again?"

I nod. I've been having dreams where the Dark Lord comes back and kills Naomi. Then he kills all of my family, and I'm the Chosen One to defeat him this time. I know he's gone, but the dream always scares the crap out of me. Naomi pulled me back down on the bed and rocked me until I fell asleep again, feeling safe in her protecting arms.

*****ASOD*****

_Secrets_

"Lily, you have to tell your parents!" thirteen-year-old Naomi Malfoy told her best friend who confessed to liking her just a few days prior.

Fifteen-year-old Lily Potter shook her head, "No! Nao, you have to keep it a secret! You have to swear to me you'll keep it a secret!"

Naomi frowned, she knew she shouldn't keep this a secret, but she didn't want to betray her best friends trust. "Okay, Lil, okay, I'll keep your secret."

Lily sighed in relief, "Good," she said as she put the positive pregnancy test in the garbage, Naomi knew that this was one secret that was going to be hard to keep.

*****ASOD*****

_Hatred_

Promises were too be held forever, right? Therefore, when Naomi's fifteen-year-old friend told her she was pregnant and swore her to promise to keep it a secret. She should have gone to the grave with it, right? Wrong? Did it help that Naomi was madly in love wth this girl? Not at all.

However, Lily refused to tell her parents, even when she started to show so Naomi did the only thing she could think of doing, Tell her parents. Therefore, Naomi did, which made Lily very angry.

"I hate you!"

No, promises weren't to be kept forever, though if they aren't people will be pretty pissed off; even if it was for the best.

_*****ASOD*****_

_Innocence_

Naomi Malfoy was always an innocent child. When she was ten her older sister, Bella was sent to Azkaban, she didn't remember much about Bella, only that she was really dark and mean to her. Her brother, was protective and loving towards her, as were her parents.

However, not everyone was as kind to this innocent child, and one person, named James Potter, stole her innocence from her, which evidently was the same as killing her. Now she had a baby. She looked down at the little life. Her Perfectly innocent little girl who she would nurture for as long as she needed her.

What hurt the most, however was that the sister of James was Naomi's girlfriend.

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay, this moment is perfect…

*****ASOD*****

_Monsters_

"Lily," Naomi Malfoy asked as the redhead climbed in next to her, "Do you believe in monsters?"

Lily looked at Naomi in confusion, of course she believed in monsters, they were the most scariest thing in the world! "What do you mean?" She asked quietly, although she believed in monsters, she knew better than to tell a seven-year-old that.

Naomi was quiet for a minute, thinking of how to put her words, "Like... Humans, but monsters."

Lily laughed, "That don't make any since, Naomi."

"I know," the young girl replied, "Like lord Voldemort... Do you think he was a monster?"

"Yes," the nine-year-old replied without pause.

"So what makes a person a monster?" The young girl asked, her baby blue eyes looking at Lily with confusion.

"I don't know," Lily replied, "When they do really bad things, I guess."

Naomi nodded and snuggled under the blanket. Thinking about the monsters in her life that one day, many years from then she would share with her girlfriend that just happened to be lying right next to her.

*****ASOD*****

_Lilies_

"Seriously, Nao?" Lily Potter said with a frown as her girlfriend of three years put a blindfold over her eyes, "I hate surprises!"

Naomi giggled, "I know; but you'll like this one."

"I doubt it," Lily grumbled walking where ever the other girl lead her, after a while Naomi stopped and pushed her back in what felt like a chair. "What the hell?"

"Will you wait a second?" Naomi said with a frown, picking up her surprise for her girlfriend, "Okay, take the blind fold off." The other girl did and smiled as she saw her girlfriend holding a big bouquet of Flowers. But not just any flowers, Lilies. "Happy Valentines Day, Lily!"

**Hope you enjoyed these! Please leave a review!**

**All Drabbles are a part of the OTP BC and the 100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or more challenge with the following prompts:**

**OTP (Naomi/Lily) (In order):**

_3. Breathless_

_39. Violation_

_43. Yelling_

_8. Sin_

_5. Calm_

_40. Want_

_33. Suffocated_

_1. Acrid_

_28. Playful_

_18. Jubilant_

_25. Nightmare_

_35. Torn_

_13 Hatred_

_20. Killing_

_12. Fear_

_45. Patience_

**100P100D100W**

_22. Confession_

_23. Crush_

_24. Chocolate_

_17. Regrets_

_29. Dark_

_21. Midnight_

_12. Whisper_

_18. Trust_

_19. Revenge_

_2. Love_

_3. dream_

_8. Secret_

_9. Promise_

_10. Innocence_

_99. Taboo_

_31. flower_

**They're also written for:**

1 (Confession)

Favorite Era BC (Prompt 18; Passion)

3. Halloween?

Favorite Era BC (Prompt 36. Chocolate)

6. Normal

Favorite Era BC (Prompt Three; Sunset)

8. Broken Trust

Cousincest Boot Camp (Prompt 35. No)

10. Love

Family Boot Camp; Potter-Weasleys; Intimate

11. Dreams

The Family Boot Camp (Prompt 39; Chosen)

12. Secrets

Slash/Femmslash BC (Prompt 48. Promise)

14. Innocence

Favorite Era BC (Prompt 15. Nurturing)

15. Monsters

Cousincest Boot Camp; (Prompt 11. Voldemort)


	2. MinervaUmbridge

**The Offer**

She made an offer you simply couldn't refuse, hadn't she? She was the Headmistress (even though it should have been you) so you had to do what she said. You didn't want to do it, did you?

Or maybe you did. Maybe somewhere in your mind you wanted her touch. Her love. (If you could call it that.)

After all, your body was excited, wasn't it? She called you a filthy whore for that, which was what you were.

You were filthy and disgusting for liking her touching you with her meticulous toad-like fingers.

But that's what you get when you work for Dolores Umbridge.

That's what you get when you let yourself give in to her.

That's why you want to hex her.

Or better yet yourself.

You feel _guilty, shameful, disgusting. _

You want to end it all.

After all.

The World isn't fair...

So why should you be?

**Written For;**

**Pairing Diversity BC; McGonagall/Umbridge; Meticulously**

**Got The Femslash blues Challenge**

**The Ultimate Femslash Competition**

**The Harry Potter Femslash Challenge**

**The Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge; The Offer; Minerva Mcgonagall; Tragedy**


End file.
